The Council Era (83 CE)/ The Dezban Massacre
Posts 1 Telia Millangada Telia looked around at everbody in the room. Tyrin, Roraan, and herself. She stood and looked at them all. "You all know why we are here. All of you know. Our choices here will shape history. Do we let the dezba live or die. I think we all agree they must perish. Since Takavor's death, they have revolted. Over a thousand civilians and six thousand soldiers were killed in a cold-blooded attempt at retaliation. We must annihilate them." Everyone nodded. "We can have our men gun them down in the field, hunt their civilians on the citadel, and Axeares has a fleet waiting to bombard Coralus from space. Nothing will be left. We will wipe an entire culture from the galaxy. They will all be dead. We uplifted them. We tried to play god and we failed. And now we must eradicate them? I am in a state of shock. If you can live with wiping out an entire race from the galaxy, then do so. But I will not have the blood of millions on my hands." Telia left the room. A comm channel with Axeares on it was left open; she was ready to destroy the dezba at a moment's notice. Foxtrot12 02:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 2 Tikrog Kurvok Tikrog shut off the comm link, and grinned. He couldn't be there himself, as he was on his way back to the Citadel from a short trip to Tuchanka to get another set of armor, this one silver. Tikrog opened a private link with Marr. "Marr, respond.", he noted. 3 Tyrin Lieph Tyrin looked across the room at Roraan; Telia had refused to give the Order herself. "Do I really have to be the one to give the Order for the genocide?" Roraan just sat quietly, no response. It appeared that he was praying. Tyrin scoffed at this; religion was the galaxy's greatest mystery to him. Tyrin stood up, walked over to the machine, and in a clear but emotionless tone, stated "Obliterate the planet, Admiral Axeares. Leave no trace of the planet Coralus, or it's people, the Dezba." He then contacted the heads of the STG, several Asari commando leaders, and several generals in the BARD. "Leave no trace of the savages. Let this universe forget that they ever tainted the soil of our planets, and the floors of our stations. Let the Council's will be done." Lovelyb0nes 03:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 4 Ambassador Kurvok "No one will ever remember the Dezba if we take one more step. I may not know how to erase them from the Codex, but could someone do this?", Kurvok asked, looking at the Council hologram. The mass relay was in sight, and he would be at the Citadel in no time. "Technologically erasing them would be a good action, no?" Kurvok obviously had no problem getting rid of the Dezba. 5 Halak Marr Marr looked out at the presidium. From the embassy it was beautiful. Or it would be if Marr cared for such things. He looked at his computer. The plan was going good. He would start cryogenic freezing and hopefully have a large army soon enough. Ready to be unfrozen soon enough. Marr flicked on the news. "Hello everyone i'm Solack Drev from Presidium News. More breaking news from the front on day six of the dezba crisis. We can now confirm several thousand deaths of soldiers in the Rachni Wars. All asari and salarians at dezba hands. This is hurting our war while protests continue to wage on against the dezba. I only hope that the council takes effort against these brutes." Marr flipped the channel to some elcor movie. "Closing Statement: Wake me when you need me." Marr flipped the channel again and turned off the TV. When he was contacted. he checked the ID, Kurvok. "This is Marr. Foxtrot12 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Council Era (83 CE)